<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanvid Companion Piece: A Price For Rotten Judgement by madamecrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033580">Fanvid Companion Piece: A Price For Rotten Judgement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson'>madamecrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid companion piece to the amazing fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485147/chapters/56309716?show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_302396596">a price for rotten judgement</a> by the insanely talented <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/profile">sarcasticfishes</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanvid Companion Piece: A Price For Rotten Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry that there are some people missing and other people added in who weren't featured in the original story. I have a limited amount of hard drive space available at the moment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Password: youreanidiot</p><p>Fandom: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Watcher Entertainment<br/>Pairing(s): Ryan/Shane<br/>Artist: Disney<br/>Song: I Won't Say I'm In Love</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>